Thor 2 The Dark World
Thor: The Dark World (also known as Thor 2) is an upcoming American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Thor, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is intended to be the sequel to 2011's Thor and the eighth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Alan Taylor directed the screenplay by Christopher Yost, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely,[1] which stars Chris Hemsworth, Natalie Portman, Tom Hiddleston, Stellan Skarsgård, Idris Elba, Christopher Eccleston, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Kat Dennings, Ray Stevenson, Zachary Levi, Tadanobu Asano, Jaimie Alexander, Rene Russo and Anthony Hopkins. Development of Thor: The Dark World began in April 2011, after producer Kevin Feige announced plans for a sequel following the crossover film The Avengers. In July 2011, Kenneth Branagh, the director of Thor, withdrew from the project. Brian Kirk and Patty Jenkins were considered to direct the film before Taylor was hired in January 2012. The supporting cast was filled out in August 2012, with the hiring of Eccleston, Dennings and Akinnuoye-Agbaje. Principal photography began in September 2012 in Surrey, England with filming continuing in Iceland and London, wrapping up in December 2012. Like the first film, the film will be converted to 3D in post-production.T''hor: The Dark World'' is scheduled to be released on November 8, 2013.''' Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor: *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster: *Tom Hiddleston as Loki: *Stellan Skarsgård as Dr. Erik Selvig: *Idris Elba as Heimdall: *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed: *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Algrim the Strong / Kurse *Charlize Theron as Amora the Enchantrass *Ron Perlman as Skurge the Exicutioner *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis: *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg: *Zachary Levi as Fandral: *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun: *Jaimie Alexander as Sif: *Rene Russo as Frigga: *Anthony Hopkins as Odin: *Additionally, Clive Russell plays Tyr, based on the deity of the same name and Richard Brake portrays a captain in the Einherjar.[26] Thor co-creator, Stan Lee has a cameo appearance. Plot Thor is on a date with jane foster when a group called the wrecking crew attempt to rob a bank across the street thor then summons Mjnoir and takes out the four goons he then drops them off at a near by prison he then tells jane goodbye before leaving for asgard he meets with Heimdall who tells him its time for his brothers trial Thor then goes to a hall where Odin,Frigga and Tyr discuss Loki"s fate he looks at Thor with a smile. Thor then joins the three gods where Tyr suggests Death,Odin tells him no he may be evil but is still my son he is cut off by loki saying Stolen and Frigga saying Adopted in the end Thor,Odin and Tyr agree to three weeks in Asgardian Prison and then the rest of his time in Jotunheim Thor takes Loki down to his cell where he askes why he did it and Loki replies For her affection. Thor shouts who and a woman dressed in green comes out of nowhere with a big built man with a axe.Thor call"s out Amora he tries to attack Amora but Skurge stands before him knocking him out.